This invention concerns a structure of underpants having smooth sides without any protruding edges.
Ordinary underpants used nowadays have a structure showed in FIG. 1, comprising an underpant body cloth 11, an elastic waistband 20, and elastic leghole bands 30. Then underpants are kept elastically on a human body by the waistband 20 and the leghole bands 30, which are thicker than the underpant body cloth 11, forming a kind of protruding edges.
But the inventor has deemed, from the viewpoint of the structure of a human body, that this traditional underpants 10 have the following drawbacks.
1. The belly and the lower back where the underpants contact with are comparatively flat with fat and flesh, but the right and the left sides have iliac crests and curves so that they may receive larger force of the elasticity of the waistband, and thereby they are sure to be felt the most hurt after a long time of wearing, especially if the underpants are new or have a tight waistband. Therefore, these underpants can make a human body tired and give a bad influence to the blood circulation, impairing human health.
2. If a person sleeps on his/her side, this kind of underpants have its waistband 20 tightly oppress his/her side, forced by a large pressure of a bed surface, and thereby it can cause discomfort of his/her body or even sleeplessness or insomnia.
3. The right and the left side sections of the waistband can comparatively protrude out so that a pair of trousers or a skirt worn on the underpants can appear a little swelled up at both sides where the waistband is, with a resultant bad appearance.